1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, narrowing a so-called picture-frame region (narrower picture-frame) that is located at the peripheral edge of a display region where an image is displayed has been required in order to miniaturize a display device or to widen the display region. Wiring lines or circuits are provided in the picture-frame region. The requirement for the narrower picture-frame is demanding especially in a mobile device such as a smartphone. However, there is an impression that the ideas for the narrower picture-frame have already run out, and thus the narrower picture-frame has to be dealt with by other methods.
Therefore, it has been studied to substantially achieve the narrower picture-frame by using a flexible display and folding the picture-frame region of the flexible display onto the back side. JP 2010-098645 A discloses a flexible display is which a circuit layer and an organic electroluminescent layer are formed on a resin substrate having flexibility.
When the picture-frame region of the flexible display is folded to be excessively small, the disconnection or breakage of the wiring line or circuit occurs. It is necessary to regulate the folding within the allowable range. JP 2007-027222 A discloses a flexible printed board whose reliability is improved by preventing the disconnection at a bent portion using regulating films. However, since the regulating range of the folding varies due to the positional shift of the regulating film, a further improvement is required. Moreover, a reinforcing film may be attached to the rear surface of the flexible display, and this forms a convex portion on the rear surface. Therefore, it is necessary to fix the flexible display so as not to interfere with the convex portion.